Chronicles of an Apocalypse
by Siren'sPuppet
Summary: Things never are the same after change. After Integra's decision, Seras has started to turn reclusive, timid even, to the point were it arouses some attention. ON HIATUS. sorry
1. The Claiming

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing_

Chronicles of an Apocalypse

**The Claiming**

"It's your choice master. Choose." He held out his hand as the blood dripped from his clenched fingers and dripping to the cold hard ground. The ashlar-like pattern of the ground was cold underneath her bear feet. She smirked. Taking the infamous cigar out of her mouth and pressing it against the four poster-bedded coffin, she looked up with haunting azure eyes that glowed in the dim light of the candles on the nearby table.

"What do I get out of this deal?" He smirked hauntingly back at her. She was playing hard to get, delaying with she knew was to come; and he liked it.

"You will become more powerful; less fragile. Better protected from what your meager human body can not protect you against. " He answered in his usual know-it-all tone.

"And," She paused for a second to think. "What would you get from this ordeal?" His smirk grew wider, as did her smile; just a little. "A chance serve the Hellsing name, eternally."

Intergra sighed, knowing she couldn't stall any longer; nor, in fact, did she wish to.

She leaned forward; mouth agape and waiting. He held his fist over the opening of her mouth, letting the thick yet tiny droplets of blood to bathe her tongue. His smile darkened as he watched her lick away the blood from his little finger, showing that she wanted more. When he had refused to supply what she wanted, she took one of his fingers into her mouth and began to suck it gently. Eyes of a deep red rolled to the back of their owners head as he felt the sensation of a warm mouth around cold fingers. HER willing mouth sucking and tugging at HIS cloth-covered fingers. As though trying to suck clean the tainted red (almost black) blood from the thin white fabric.

Without warning, he pined her to the bed and straddled her hips. "Alucard!" She hissed in pure delight and the sensation of his pulsing manhood upon her. To her, it was like sinful 'heaven' on Earth. "Father told me to stay away from vampires like you." She murmured lustfully in his ear.

"Too bad. I'm starting to enjoy this all ready." He growled and responded by grinding his hips more into hers. Her hisses of pleasure delighted his senses, making him hunger more for the petit woman underneath him. "I will enjoy ripping and tearing into you bit," He paused to trail his tongue from the base of her neck to the corner of her lip, "by bit." He finished huskily.

She knew she shouldn't have like his vulgar hit on her. Nor should she be in the state that she was in. Her father had taught her to act better than this, right? But there was no use in denying that she loved it. Every single, sinful minute of if. She loved straight forwardness of his actions. The lust-filled innuendoes that tugged at ones saint-like self-restraint. She loved it all. And the fun part of this: knowing that it was only the beginning.

He trailed his fingers up her sides at a seductively slow pace. She hissed and bucked upward, rubbing against him harder. She heard him groan, but he continued with his slow torture on her body. "Alucard!" Intergra gasped out a warning. He stopped, his trade-mark smirk never leaving his face. "What will you do to me?" He asked grinding his hips deeper into hers, making her moan in sinful pleasure of the small gesture. "That's what I thought." In all his years of serving his master, Alucard would have never thought he'd see Intergra be willingly submissive even in a state of weakness such as this. He applauded himself for being her one and only dominant.

Alucard playfully teased at her neck while slipping out of his blood stained gloves. Taking one clawed finger, he ran it down her middle, mindful of how much pressure to use. He wouldn't want to damage what would rightfully be his just because he got a little careless when slicing away at her shirt buttons. 'That just would not do.' Her breath hitched and he could smell her arousal coming off of her in heated waves. He took long deep breath at the base of her neck. "What's wrong master? Having trouble breathing?" His breath washed over her exposed skin, making her feel naked and at his mercy. She was near the edge of all reasoning.

She gasped as something wet hit her heated skin. Integra looked down to see that it was Alucard's tongue trailing from her jaw slowly to the base of her neck. She quivered in delight. He traveled on, trailing kisses and saliva until he got to the valley of her breast, or as far as her bra would let him. He sliced the flimsy fabric easily with his nail pushed it back. He grabbed the two mounds of flesh and massaged them between his fingers; flicking a claw across her nipple every now and then. She cried out. "Alucard, please!" He paused. What was this: Integra, begging? And for him? A vampire? This was just too good to be true. He decided that he liked her when she begged.

"Please what?" He asked, the humor of it all dancing joyfully from his mouth, bouncing off of every word. She realized her mistake and swallowed hard. He would never let her live this down. When she refused to answer, he slid a turgid nipple into his hot, wet mouth. She arched up against him, crushing her breast deeper into his mouth. "Tell me..." He taunted against her skin, sucking and nipping harder at the nipple. She cried out again but refused to say anything. He grinned before tugging at it with his teeth one last time and switched to the other one for it's turn at a pleasurable torture. Integra moaned louder through clenched teeth.

His unoccupied hand slid down her flat stomach, sharp nails barely grazing her skin, enticing another moan and a deeper arch along its path. He undid her pants quickly reasoning that she needed at least one article of clothing un-torn through their little endeavor. When he was finally able to, he slid his cool fingers into her warm awaiting body. She gasped loudly as the digits started pumping into her. Slow at first, but picked up speed with each thrust; a promise of what was soon to come. "Please! PLEASE! Do it now!" She begged as she writhe and buck beneath him. "Please what?" He smirked against her chest. Integra hit him as best she could with a clouded mind and tightly bound wrists.

"Screw me, dang-it! Do it now!" She was close to tears as liquid fire pumped painfully throughout her body.

He obliged, and skillfully removed his clothes. He played with her bellybutton, plunging his tongue deep inside and kissed his way up. He vaguely noticed the color contrast of his pale skin against her bronzed. Once he positoned himself, he kissed her lips and with one deep thrust, plunged inside of her.

"AHHH!"

Seras awoke in a could sweat, her sleep wear clinging to her every curve. It was a dream...just that very bad dream again.

She couldn't sleep. And for some reason, her senses were more acute then they had ever been. "What is all that racket? It could wake up the dead! Or half dead..."

Seras walked out of her room silently, quietly making her way to the noise. When she stopped in front of her master chambers, she didn't know what to expect. She could clearly hear of master and him doing something...? It was something that required a lot of grunting... She just wasn't sure what exactly. She barely opened the door, just enough to peak inside. "Master–?" She stopped, eyes wide, and looking at the scene before her. They were– no...No! Her nightmare can't be coming true! It just can't! The dream can't be real. "Oh, but it is sweet child. Tis very true...very true indeed." Said/snickered a voice, the same one from her dream. "No!" Seras mumbled running back to her room, not bothering to close the door back all the way.

Once in her room, she jumped on her bed and curled into a ball chanting: "It's just a dream...it's just a dream...tis just, a dream...", and dried herself to sleep. Unbeknownst to the eyes that watched her sadly from the figure in her dark corner. He stepped out of the shadows and with the pad of his thumb, brushed a few undried tears from her face. "Tis okay love...everything will be okay..." He gave her a light peck on her check and she shifted in her sleep. He smiled after placing the covers over her, then disappeared.

**A _Well, hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Please read and review as you see fit._ **


	2. A Leave of Absence

**A Leave of absence **

She walked down the dark halls of the abandoned compound. Small droplets of blood were drawing lazy and nearly dried patters along the contours of her face. Her red eyes scanned the area around her carefully. To anyone who would have happened to chance a look at her, they would have seen concentrated and set features and a firm stance. Ready and waiting for anything that might come her way.

But it wasn't so...

If someone looked hard enough, looked in her eyes long enough, they would have seen the self-degraded and distraint creature that laid inside the confides of a contradicting shell. She was thinking, unwillingly letting her mind wander to a month prior. The dreaded month that spiraled her down to the disoriented mess being what she was now. 'Why me? How could I fool myself into thinking that–? Silly me...' She berated herself. She hated this feeling of coldness and despair. It wouldn't leave her alone.

A noise came off to her side and she shifted her gun towards it.

Nothing.

Seras sighed in relief. It wasn't so much as the thought of killing the wandering ghouls; she needed something to vent her stress out on. But the fact that if one should catch her off guard; that could really do some damage that the others would take immediate notice to and start paying more attention to her. That was something that she didn't want, more less needed. She hated feeling like the little defenseless child everyone labeled her as. _'But it can't be helped, can it?'_ She held down her gun and continued to walk stealthily down the darkened walkways.

Her gun shot up into the direction of her right. "Who's there?" Nothing...Just the whispering winds that had escaped into the halls; bouncing gleefully from one wall to the next. Seras looked confused. She could've sworn on her gun that she'd heard something running away from her. Maybe it was just her imagination that was doing the running again.

She slowly lowered her gun again and continued walking, trying hard to keep her mind on destroying this vampire instead of the images that wanted to taunt her and pull at her heartstrings more. 'The sooner I kill this thing, the more time I'll have to myself; alone in my dark little corner...' She thought, eyes scanning the area around her. She slid her gun back down in front of her and proceeded cautiously. She hesitated for a second with the door's handle, bringing her gun to her face defensively, then opened the door.

She pointed her gun in all directions speedily before pulling it towards her chest and walking against the wall farthest away from the window in the opposite left-hand corner. She surveyed the poorly lit area around her with unblinking eyes, watching closely to every shadow that seemed to move. Nothing. There was nothing in the room as she searched deeper into each dark crevice. Searching every nook and cranny of the large room that seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing came to the surface. She sighed again.

She was just about to leave when a stray gust of wind drifted her attention away from the door she had used to enter into the room. She turned to look back at the window.

It was closed and tightly boarded; only letting small, minute twinkles of moonlight to enter in through the eroded cracks. The cool autumn gust blew through her legs again, this time a little harder. She looked down to examine the floor more carefully.

Cracks, eroding bits and pieces of wood, an old molded rug, a rusted and blackened silver handle, a – _'Wait a second–'_

She lifted the molded, water-worn, aged rug out of the way and further studied the hidden door that was rewarded to her for her search. She kicked at the rusted pad lock and stomped on door a few times. The fragile wood gave in as it made its clattering journey down the dark infested stairs, making Seras wince a little at the noise it made. After a sort while the soft thud it made and te quiet the was heard soon after was its only clue that it had finally reached the bottom, and that nobody else heard it.

Seras whistled lowly. "I'd just have to watch my step is all." She said making her slow trek down the hidden stairway.

What seemed like a small eternity in the dark (which was actually just a little over thirty minutes), she began to see the dull glow and flickering of a fire of some sort. Seras stepped from the staircase she was climbing down and looked around. "What is this? Seems like some sort of ceremonial rite. But for what?" The few lit candles gave the room an eery, foreboding glow. Most of the candles where surrounded a black sand. The rest were on the outskirts of low rise on in which the black sand was on. Long medium sized candles were held in place by, what seemed like, sharp teeth with red, almost the color of black, gems spilling over the sides of each holder. Seras was at awe by its strange beauty.

Seras slowly walked over to one of the few candelabra the adorned the walls. The part what was on the wall was decorated with three skulls; all facing a different direction. Again, blacken red gems wove through the fangs– not teeth– of each of the three eerily mystifying structures.

Her gun was long forgotten as she made her why to the center where the levitated structure was. She walked around it slowly, as if taking it all in to memory. On close inspection (or closer than where she was by the hidden staircase), she found out that there were drawings, very graphic and articulate designs of...a battle? She didn't know, but it was amazing! More than eroding stone that she thought it was in the first place. She was so lost in the stone carving that she tripped on something and fell hard.

"What the bloody–!" She stopped in mid-curse to find out that she had fallen on the steps that led to the top of the platform. Runic markings adorned this part of the structure, and for some strange reason, seemed oddly familiar.

She heaved herself up from the stairs and started to climb them. "This is different." She mused to no one in particular as she stepped in the mist of the black sand. She walked to the center and stood there, looking around at the circle made from the sand. _"Ashes to ashes, we all fall down. Burned from the sky, we're shot down to the ground. Tossed in flames and cremated in shame. So ashes in ashes we all fall the same..."_

"Who's there?" Seras asked looking around her. _"Such a lovely beauty. So dark and mysterious. It makes these dead bones proud to be alive."_ A voice moaning whispered; the outer edges of the circle started to glow. The dull, dark light started to slowly eat away at the other sand to leave it with a soft dark glow, duller than the outer ring. _"Such hidden grace as noone has ever seen! Hidden below the surface, it cries to be known!"_ The voice moaned again gleefully yet mournfully, a strange twist being felt in the air around Seras. It sent warm forbidden chills to raked her frame. _"Mysterious beauty and a dark forbidden grace, come to the surface! Let it be known that your cries were heard!"_ A woman's face appeared before Seras and leaned towards her. The eerily beautiful woman grabbed the sides of the startled young girl's face and kissed her lips fully. Seras was in total shock, and the dark light that finally made its way to her in the center, shot up around them.

Seras screamed in pain, darkness shooting in and out of her frame. She dropped with a sickening thud to the ground, throwing her hands out in front of her to keep herself from falling on her face. _"It cries for you to hear it. Don't you hear it?"_ The voice cooed by her ear. Seras tried to bat her away, only to feel a new pain slowly crawling up her arms and legs. She cried out louder than before; black tears slowly licking their way down her face. _"Beauty is to be seen in heated sands. Let thy beauty be seen through you!"_ The voice cried in laughter as she watched in delight the show Seras put forth.

"Seras!" A gunshot was heard and the woman smiled at the intruders and disappeared as though someone swept their hand across her silhouette like frame. _"Kill, the intruders, will you?"_ Her voice laughed lazily. A horde of ghouls appeared out from the hidden doorways of the walls, attacking them all.

Seras was panting hard as she tried to stand, pain lacing through her bones, screaming for her to faint or to rest a while. "Seras!" Shouted the head officer, pulling her attention away from her pain for a little while. "Help us!" He shouted angrily as he shot a ghoul in his head. Seras reached for the gun at her side, only to find it not there. "Where's my gun?" She looked around and spotted a ghoul picking up, looking straight at her for a moment, but turning it towards one of the others on the floor. "No you don't!" Seras ran for him, forgetting momentarily about the pain lacing her legs and arms. She punched a hole through the ghoul's head and snatched her gun. Once in hand, she shot him in his heart. _"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust!"_ "Not you again!" Seras continued to shoot the ghouls as the woman returned to taunt her, this time in the flesh. _"Fall to your inner self!"_ Pain danced inside of Seras once more, letting out a mighty yell as testament to her inner turmoil. "That should do it." It said walking closer to Seras's crouched form.

An officer saw this and shot his way towards the young vampire hybrid. He pushed the harlot vampire away from Seras. "Seras," he tried to get her attention. "Kill it! Kill it now!" Yelled the older man over the shrill screams of the ghouls. Seras grabbed her gun and aimed; shooting the vampire whore and the short line of ghouls that were in the way. The Whore cried out from the bullet wound to her head and dissolved into dust. 'That thing caused too much trouble.' Seras sighed heavily, lowing her gun and standing from her position on the ground.

The ghouls that were left attacking them, all disintegrated, leaving in their wake small piles of sand. "That was close Seras; real close." Said the older man as he walked past Seras after patting her shoulder.

She walked down the empty halls of the mansion. Sir Intergra wanted to see her. Seras internally shivered. She didn't really want to go see her, but she had no choice in the matter. Whether she liked it or not, this was her boss, this was a job.

She sighed taking a deep breath and straightening before entering into her office. The inside of the office was dark; the shades drawn close despite the beautiful autumn morning. "Seras," Intergra acknowledged after a few minutes of silence as noone spoke. "Sir?" "I wanted to talk to you about what exactly happened last night. The report on last night's events were a little vague, considering that the general was the one who wrote it." She paused, stamping out her cigar bud and locking cool crystal blues onto Seras. "Why were you detracted?" Seras sighed heavily again; this was going to be a long morning.

'That didn't go as bad as I thought it would.' Seras thought an hour later as she walked to her room, thinking over what Intergra had said to her. "I would've thought that she'd be mad and get rid of me, not give me a vacation."

When Seras got to her room, she started packing her bags for her short trip to 'clear her mind.' Within half an hour, she was ready and out of the door. "I don't understand what your fascination with her is, but I fear you have something more in mind for her." Integra said looking through her blinds to her office window at Seras as she waved down a bus and watched as it drove away to its designated destination. "You're looking too much into things." Came Alucard's husky voice from the shadows in the corner of the expansive room. "I know you Alucard, you haven't even broken in your little toy and I'm already seeing cracks in the framework." She said turning away from the window as the room once again shifted into the shadows that had before once claimed it. "Are you getting jealous? Is that really what I hear from you?" He asked, humor emitting from him in waves. "No. Just want to know what you are up to is all." "You'll find out soon enough if I have anything at all up my sleeves." With that, he disappeared, left to his own devices. Integra sighed. "What are you really up to Alucard?"

Sorry that it's taken me so long to get you guys this chapter and for those who've already read it, nothing has changed one bit. I've been on punishment and getting ready for a 'friend' of mine's wedding. :sigh: Please don't remind me. Okay, to answer a question, Hitokiri Cumberdale, if you're reading this, it wasn't a dream. Sorry to get you so confused 'bout that. R&R is not just for rest and relaxation! Thank you muches. 


End file.
